hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Hitman Wiki:Main Rules
These Main Rules are always subject to change. Check back to this page often. General Rules *No vandalism. *No trolling. *No insulting or threatening other Wiki members, especially Operators. *No dragging drama from other sites to here. *No spamming. If you break any of these rules, you will be given a strike. Attempting to access this wiki via a proxy during a temp ban will result in a permanent ban. Going on a mass trolling spree will result in a permanent ban. If you feel as though you have been banned wrongly then please tell an Operator externally (i.e., through a place you're not banned, such as the Hitman Wiki Chat). Also, if a rule isn't mentioned in here that is obvious, that doesn't mean you're allowed to break it. General Guidelines :See also: Style Guide *Constantly posting false and redundant information on pages will result in an editing suspension. The length of which can depend on the acting Operator. *Avoid creating pages for things that can just be added to already existing pages. *Keep in mind that although the decision of the community will be accounted for, the admins' collective vote can and will override it. Chat Rules The Discord chat (link can be found in the Community tab at the top of the page) is a great place to hang out with fellow wiki members and operators (when there's actual discussion going on at least). Just remember to follow these rules before entering: *No trolling. *No inciting flame-wars. *No spamming. *Swearing, while allowed, should be kept at a minimal use. **This includes threatening or insulting other Users. *Do not post links to Porn Sites/Images or Shock Images/Screamers. **Encyclopædia Dramatica counts as a shock site. (Yes, it had to be specified.) Break any of these rules and you'll be warned in the server. Repeated offenders will be banned. Getting banned on the server for any length of time will result in a strike on the wiki. Guidelines: *Do not piss off the other people in the chat. *Do not use racial of homophobic slurs. **Use of them will result in an instant ban from chat. *The DM/PM system exists for a reason. Avoid posting links or other things meant to be seen by only one person in the main chat. *Debates/Arguments can be stopped by admins or chat moderators regardless of the topic if the acting mod feels that it'll lead to a flame-war. *If a user is breaking one of the rules and there is no admin or chat moderator around, take a screenshot of the evidence and send it to an admin so that they can take care of it. And one last thing, if we've somehow overlooked some sort of common sense rule in the list above, that is not an excuse for you to abuse that. Admins and chat moderators are not slaves to these rules and they will be able to tell the different between what's right and wrong. You will always receive a warning kick or ban depending on the level of offense taken place. Below is a Discord widget to the chatrooms. You require an account on Discord's main site with a verified email to actually be able to join! Be sure to keep all guidelines in mind! __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Required Reading Category:Community